


Concrete Angel

by Destorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destorik/pseuds/Destorik
Summary: The one where a deal with a stubborn lovesick angel might not be the best thought...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Concrete Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basmasadek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmasadek/gifts).



> Hey, guys! This' my first Destiel one-shot fic ever and English isn't my first language so feel free to correct whatever you find. 
> 
> Credits for this piece of crap goes to my friend "Basmasadek" (who BTW writes some of the best fics on AO3) Thank you for encouraging me start writing and helping with the grammar mistakes too, bitch. 
> 
> And of course for this amazing Tumblr post which prompted me with the idea in the first place: https://tonystarkslove.tumblr.com/post/634168968620441600/spni-told-him-i-told-him-i-told-himi-know 
> 
> P.S I haven't watched SPN since s14 for reasons ,but I've seen the scene and decided to deny it until I die so here's a fix-it for people who deny that Cas is anything but alive...

He opened his eyes to see a darkness surrounding every limb of him. It took him a moment or more to realize he was back at his own damnation "The Empty." He didn't know how to process this realization, the one thing he did know was he felt no regret about that decision, how could he? When everything was accomplished for the sake of the one human he always loved the most; he saved _**Dean Winchester**_ and would rather go back and forth between Hell, Empty and Purgatory before the idea of remorse filled an inch of him.   
Then again there was this one regret about how his last goodbye to Dean had gone; despite knowing it was all for Dean, still it hurt seeing his tears "his brotherly tears." He only wished Dean wouldn't blame himself for what happened-.

"SHUT UP, SHUT YOUR DAMN THOUGHTS, I can't sleep."

Cas turned around to look at the unpleasant darkness who annoyingly cut his pleasant thoughts of Dean "Well, hello, again."

"Hello? Are you being serious? The first thing you manage to utter to the thing that literally killed you and forcibly took you away from your little-Dean is hello?"

"First of all, Dean is anything but little. Second, killed me? Well, I'm absolutely certain I’m still alive; somewhat being separated from the person who I adore, the one who I candidly confessed my ultimate love to-"

"Well, it was a deal which you sealed and for your information I was right there, I don't need to hear about it once more."

"Oh, you heard how I revealed to him everything I bear, how he's the most beautiful human-being, how everything revolves around him, how-"

"For my own sake, I said I was there."

"Well, you could have provided me with a few more minutes. I would have sincerely liked to declare more of my years worth of genuine feelings, maybe talk about his shining soul or his amazingly green-eyes and-"

"Will you ever stop talking? I can read your affection like an open book without requiring your irritating chatter; just drift off to your fucking sleep, why can't you be an ordinary angel who rests like he's supposed to!"

"If I received a penny for everytime a creature instructed me with that, I would have had a fortune; besides, I haven't finished describing Dean, we have got an eternity together, you should calm and allow me to continue."

"Allow you to continue? What part of "a deal for good" is this? You're causing me a headache already, and I have developed no brains for Chuck's sake."

"I feel delighted; now can we get back to me talking about Dean's stunning freckles or should we speak of his marvelous personality? I thoroughly appreciate the way he takes care of everyone and-"

The empty kept hearing the non-stop loving descriptions and mentally kicked his own ass, he was battling himself to break his deal and send this sappy fucker to Dean Winchester, it was impossible to stay awake and listen to all of this... "SHUT YOUR GAY MOUTH, I can't tolerate you for a second more."

"But... I'm not finished yet-"

"You have been talking for what? A damn week?"

"I-"

"I said shut up. I'm willing to consider another deal with you to get rid of your terribly dull mouth."

"Another deal? What deal?"

"I’ll send you to Earth as a human-being so when you finally die I won't have to greet you again, I can't stand going through this miserable experience one more time."

Cas was shocked to his core. He couldn't believe that he can go back to Dean and his family again, he would be able to see the sun rises on Dean's golden eyelashes and-.

"Oh my! You can't stop thinking about him. I can hear you, just accept and return to your own lovey-dovey hunter."

"Very well, Of course I-"  
  


* * *

  
Dean's state wasn't great, ever since Cas had vanished in front of his eyes, he was on the verge of breaking down almost all the time. His chest was becoming heavier with every fleeting second. A week had passed, yet he couldn't believe he had lost Cas, lost him while getting the greatest love confession. Cas loved him but Dean took his love for granted and never got the chance to admit it back, never would get to kiss the shit out of him like he constantly wanted but was too terrified to do.  
He loved Cas too, how couldn't he? Cas was everything he ever desired and never wanted to accept, his too constipated of a mind couldn't deal with those damn feelings; everytime he kept repressing them, losing all the chances when he could have manned-up and told him. And even if he wasn't confident of Cas' feelings at the time, he should have said something. He should have been bolder.   
He deserved the grief he was feeling right now, his soul must suffer for hurting the angel all those years, that gorgeous creature who loved him at his worst before his best, did everything a human would ask for, forgave him for his ongoing angry attitude. And worst of all the stuff he did, he made Cas believe he never loved him in a more than a friendly way. Was Cas that oblivious or was it Dean's disgraceful actions? 

“Dean, can I come in?” He heard Sam’s voice who was knocking on the door and before he could advise him to back off his brother opened the door and stood in front of him.

“What do you need, Sam?”

“Well, what I need is for you to move your ass and help me and Jack with saving what’s left of the world.”

“Good luck with that, I told you, I don’t give a fuck anymore.”

“Dean…”

“No, seriously, what’s left to save? The three of us on this whole planet? I say we stop trying and lay down until Chuck’s fun is done and he slaughters us too.”

“Dean, I know losing Cas is extremely hard on you but we lost him too, we lost others. Let’s try to save what’s left and maybe we can bring him back too.”

Dean wanted to scream at his brother, tell him it wasn’t solely about his best friend or another member of their family, he lost his true happiness too.

“Look, Sam, you can go and do whatever you want, I don’t care.”

Sam fell silent and kept looking at him for a few seconds then said “I know you loved him, Dean.”

Dean’s brain instantly froze, Sam knew! How? He couldn’t form an instant response. It was tough admitting all this to himself but admitting this out loud to Sam? Was something huge. 

“Dean, please, talk to me. I’m your brother; you don’t have to hide anymore.”

He didn’t want to hide or disdain his and Cas' love anymore. He wanted to completely let go, even if it was too late, he can at least admit it to Sam. And without confronting Sam, he whispered “I do, Sammy.”

* * *

  
Sam was a bit shocked to be hearing this out of Dean’s mouth, he thought Dean would lie or scream at him but accepting his feelings was something else. He wanted to console Dean but without pressuring him anymore, he sat on the chair across to the bed and waited patiently for him to keep talking.  
  


* * *

  
Dean had a hard time looking at Sam and if he was being honest, he didn’t want to say anything more.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean laughed humorlessly “For what? It wasn’t like you were the one who confessed your not-unrequited eternal love to me while sacrificing your ass for my own sake for the thousand times.”

"Wow, he did that, um- I guess only Cas can pull that off."

“Yeah…”

“Look-”

“No, Sam, I appreciate your concerns but I don’t wanna talk anymore.”

“Okay, I will leave you alone, for now.”  
  


* * *

  
Cas woke up in an old barn, a barn that was extremely familiar, too lovely even with all the dirt that was covering it. He looked at himself and like everytime he returned from death his trench coat was perfectly made-up. He got up and flicked the dust that covered most of his clothes and went out to start checking if there was any phone booth around the area; and for the first time in his cursed life luck was on his side, he discovered one just outside the barn where he first met "Dean Winchester."  
  


* * *

  
His phone was ringing; he was puzzled by who would be calling him when there was no one left except him, Sam and Jack! He picked up his phone "This' Dean Winch-"

"Hello, Dean."

Silence... He couldn't speak, his breath was held like someone was having a firm grip all over his lungs; he tried calming himself down enough to respond. "Cas..."

"Yes."

"Is that really you?"

"Indeed; Dean, I'm sorry, this needs to be quick, the phone is almost out of money, can you pick me up from the barn where we first met, I woke up and found myself there."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way." Dean ended the call with a tearful laugh; only they would be this cliché, he should have expected nothing less. He ran to inform Sam and Jack that Cas was back, Cas was alive!  
  


* * *

  
Cas waited for a while until he heard a purr he had missed an "Impala’s" purr, the most beautiful sound after Dean's voice. He waited nervously, not knowing how Dean would react after his declaration and his goodbye; he couldn't even fathom the idea of how he should act around Dean too. The one thing he was sure about was missing Dean and his family very much.

He saw Dean entering but couldn't make his reaction well from the lighting of the barn, but surely, he remarked how Dean's soul was so bright like it was the first time he saved him from hell.   
Dean came up to him and voiced no words. He kept looking at him, making Cas about to wish he was back again at “The Empty” from how awful he felt.Then suddenly Dean did something impossible; he grabbed him tight and looked intently in his eyes and dove in for a kiss. The most perfect kiss he ever had, the one he always had dreams about, for years. 

Cas' mind was a mess. Nothing mattered but the soft lips of Dean's. They kept kissing for a while then one of them stepped back to regain his breath. He wanted to say something, so he said the first thing he always did when he greeted Dean "Hello, Dean."

Dean laughed with teary eyes while saying "Dammit, Cas, how many times do I have to fucking experience this moment? I'm getting old, man."

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be, but then again so am I."

"Why would you apologize, you-"

"Let me finish, please, because I don't think I have the guts to say this unless I say it right now. I'm sorry for making you feel like your feelings were not reciprocated, Cas. I'm sorry you misunderstood mine for anything else but real um-real love."

Even after Dean had kissed him, Cas couldn't believe he was hearing such words out of Dean's mouth. It was like a dream, as if the empty was playing games with his brain and found a way to force him back to sleep, he wouldn't want this dream to ever stop. "I hope this isn't a cruel fantasy."

"It's not, Cas, believe me. We will have a longer conversation later. But for now let's go and meet a couple of people who undoubtedly miss you too, let's go home and save the world so we can get to live what we have."

Cas smiled widely still not believing he was completely happy and this time there was no possible deal to rip him out of his happiness, he was here with the only one who made him wholly happy _**"Dean Winchester."**_


End file.
